Forum:Archived - Former Administrative Position Request (TopsyKretts3)
As per the Community, User:TopsyKretts3 has ascended to the rank of administrator (as of March 22nd, 2013). ZeroExalted(Talk) • 04:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Why I Deserve Your Vote Who Am I? Who am I? I'm Jean Valjean! Well, in my head, at least... Since the 8th of May, 2010, I have been known on the Combat Arms wiki as TopsyKretts3. In reality, though, that is only one of many online alias' that I use for myself. Who I really am is Trevor Alcove, and I am a Site and Chat moderator. What Do I Do? As a moderator it is my duty to enforce the rules. I remove vandalism from pages, and hand down the punishment to those who defy the rules. In addition I label and report pages which serve no purpose, or would be better suited as blogs. I am also active in renaming guides which do not have such indications in their titles. Some of my more visible work comes from the GIFs you see on pages. Back in 2012 there were only GIFs on five or so pages, and the quality on them was very low. I looked at so many pages with images freeze-framed in the middle of an animation and thought to myself, "Why not more? The wiki deserves more." Since then I have added GIFs to many pages, and am often the first to GIF new GP guns. Today, I have been join in this by Blue August and ComradeJ. My other visible contributions come from the main page. In addition to writing and archiving the polls every week, I also update the news and DYK sections of the main page at least once per month. I also have taken care of the 'Welcome to the Combat Arms Wiki' section when it was required of me. However, my contribution which I am most proud of comes in the form of the Public Ruleboard and it's proposition. Prior to it, the closest thing the wiki had to a public ruleset was vague and uninformative. In addition to this, it was not the most accessible page to find. Then and there I wrote up a revised ruleset based off of the block reasons which are available to Moderators. I suggested it to the community, with the addition that a brief version of such rules appear directly on the front page of the wiki. Needless to say, it passed with a super-majority. Notable Contributions * in my time on this Wiki. *Public Ruleboard - Pushing to have the rules clear, concise, and easily accessible. *CAWiki Pollster since April 2012. *Maintaining the front page of the Wiki. *Spearheading the movement to add GIFs to pages. *Active moderator since the 9th of May, 2011. Closing Notes As a final note I wish to point out my activity on the wiki. I log in and check up on the wiki multiple times during the day, even if I don't make any edits. Zero is a busy man and as such cannot maintain a very active presence on the wiki. This wasn't a problem in the past as the wiki had at least 5 active admins. Now Zero appears to be the most active admin. There are pages on the wiki which are in need of administrative action, and if elected to the position I will take the necessary actions for the betterment of the wiki. Thank you for reading, and please take the time to vote. However, do not let this be the deciding factor in your decision. If you do not feel that I would be qualified for this position then do not vote for me. But if you feel that I would be well suited for this position, then the green check is where your signature belongs. Votes Should TopsyKretts3 be promoted to Site Administrator? Type ' ' in Source mode under the the 'Yes' heading if you are in favour. LEAVE A REASON FOR YOUR CHOICE. Type ' ' in Source mode under the the 'No' heading If you are not in favour. LEAVE A REASON FOR YOUR CHOICE. If you are neutral, then do not vote. If you are undecided, then any issues, comments, or concerns you have will be answered in the comments section below. Sign any of your votes and comments with ~~~~ Yes * - With a few years of service and experience finally under his belt now, coupled with a major lack of editing authority around the site, I feel that the time is finally right for Topsy to be appointed as a site administrator. He has demonstrated a lot of maturity in the past few months as opposed to when this nomination was first put forth in mid-2011. This is my stance as an administrator of the Combat Arms Wiki. -- ZeroExalted(Talk) • 04:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) # rcrally # TopsyKretts3 is a trustworthy User and has proven himself to be a responsible Staff member. When Wiki conflict arises, he strives to resolve it by conversing with the other debater. Also, there have been several occasions where I have come across pages that were marked for deletion WEEKS ago, and yet still remain. The Wiki is in desperate need for an active Administrator, as the current ones are long-gone - TopsyKretts3 is most deserving of this position. 23:06, March 14, 2013 (UTC) # TopsyKretts3 has been working on the site and very helpful to newer members of the wikia like me. Therefore i believe that TopsyKretts3 is great for this position. NIGHTkilla (talk) 00:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # Z-Rex Sure, he's been here long enough to deserve admin powers. # Topsy is cool. o.O AEROdaBOO (talk) 05:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # Well, he is an "old", active member and since I do not see any problems with his integrity, there is no reason for him not to fill up the hole in the Admin team. Soulblydd (talk) 13:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # TopsyKretts3 is a very dedicated moderator and has contributed majorly to the wiki. He has rewritten all the gun pages by putting in .gif files of each weapon. This would definitely help those who are new to the wiki and does not know what each weapon looks like. As he has made a positive impact to the website, I strongly believe he should be approved to hold an administrative position # TopsyKretts3 has been here longer than I have. One of the old members who actively help the wiki tremendously, he is approved of my vote. I really love the way he approaches other users with courtesy. He gets along with many users and respects them. I really love his witty remarks with other users, as I have read his wall comments and giggle to myself of how hilarious he can be (sorry!). Whenever there is a disagreement, he tries to find a way to settle the dispute and compromise ways to find a solution, just like what happened between him and the last moderator that got demoted. I really want to get in the conversation to express my opinion, but he already expressed what I felt. In a way, I feel like he's the other me at that moment :). He literally made me LAUGH OUT LOUD when he said, as one of his claims in his argument with another moderator, that "the history tag will then be in every page and article because eventually Combat Arms will shut down." I also like his polls in the front page of the wiki. As I accidentally crawl on his user page, I see something that caught my attention; his gender preference. I thought that I wasn't the only one on the wiki with a gender preference different from everyone else's. From there, he inspires me that anyone with a different preference is just as great and similar as anyone else. Being such a respected moderator, he is ready to take it to the next level. He honorably deserves to be an administrator and he will determine the luminous future of the wiki. With dignity, I proudly appraise TopsyKretts3 to be an executive. - ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. # From what I've seen from my short time on the wiki is that Topsy is helpful, knowegeable, responsible and makes good edits. In addition to the fact that he has alot of prior experience in a similar postion and the fact that we have been losing admins and mods recently I believe that Topsy could be a decent admin at this time.Muddapaka (talk) 05:16, March 20, 2013 (UTC) No # # # Comments ''Leave any comments or questions here and I will answer them all to the best of my ability as soon as is possible. '' I have always wanted to apply for admin status, but I have a feeling that people wouldn't support me.. Dynasty and EpaX gets to be full mod but I'm not. Like really? I''t's like editors don't appreciate myself roaming around here. ''Whenever I did something wrong (minor), I get a huge rant from Dynasty.. Whenever HE does something wrong, nothing ever happened to him. I feel like this wiki is a bunch of sexists towards me. It's obvious Topsy would get promoted, while I'm here, staying behind the shadows. Q_Q You know what? Whatever. Good luck Topsy. /End of rant -- ILYx3 (talk) 04:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : O.O : Can't you just apply? : Muddapaka (talk) 04:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : I know what you mean about the Dyn thing. Every time we do something wrong he gives us so much crap but when he does something wrong, we try tell him off but nothing happens. It's okay sister, I'll vote for you! AEROdaBOO (talk) 05:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :@ILY :...Dynasty is always lecturing people about wrong things; sexism has nothing to do with it. Its maturity and consistent logical reasoning that counts. Also, the only difference between full mod and site mod is chat mod capabilities... which will hardly ever be used since Chat is a barren place, so I don't know why you're complaining so much. 06:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :@ILY :No one is sexist towards you, but if you didn't make your gender an important thing, you obviously wouldn't have to contend with it. :@EpaX :So true. I'd admit, not been the most mature person here recently, however, I'm not really ashamed of my actions. I fully support the fact that sexism is bad, so I hope you don't misread this or something. :@Everyone else :I'm opinionated. Sorry that you don't agree with me on the matter. Feel free to criticize me whenever I mess up. You sure have been doing that a lot lately. Not sure why you think you can't. :And ILY, if you feel you REALLY need chat mod powers, go make the application. Although, I'd make it after this one. Having 2 at once is not really a fair thing to do for either of you. : 12:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads